


tablespoon of honey

by Anonymous



Series: Punzo Fics! [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Beekeeping, Fluff, Gen, Horns, Hurt/Comfort, Physical Abuse, punz and ponk r trying their best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Punz and Ponk trying their best to make a kid who just got shoved down to the ground by their president happy with beekeeping.
Relationships: Punz & Tubbo
Series: Punzo Fics! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055741
Comments: 14
Kudos: 258
Collections: Anonymous





	tablespoon of honey

**Author's Note:**

> another crappy self indulgent hours here's Punz and Ponk being nice to Tubbo :]

When Schlatt pushed Tubbo down on the floor for who knows what, something in Punz just made him place himself between him and Schlatt and instinctively shield the boy he once saw as an enemy, one arm outstretched to shield the boy further and another shoved into his hoodie pocket. He could see from the corner of his eyes that Quackity felt the same, eyes widening and legs jerking forward as if he wanted to help the boy as well, but hesitated as he doesn't want to lose Schlatt's trust.

Thankfully, Punz didn't really care about Schlatt in the first place.

He summoned a Netherite ax that glowed an enchanted purple in hand, just in case if Schlatt decided to walk closer to the boy and cause more damage.

"Yo, that wasn't fucking necessary," Punz hissed, hearing Ponk from behind him ask if Tubbo was okay and the sound of footsteps creaking wood- most likely Ponk helping Tubbo up, "You have no reason to treat him like that."

"Oh, yes I can," Schlatt said, with a grin, "He's part of my administration, after all." Punz felt a bit more anger bubble up inside him before he closed his eyes to qualm his nerves.

"That's a dumb excuse to hurt the kid like that," Punz replied, rolling his eyes and grinning with his eyes narrowing, "And you wonder why literally everyone in Manburg hates your guts, including your own staff."

"And yet you're still here because you signed a contract," He said, pointing his fingers at his head that was covered by a hood, making Punz's smug grin fall, "And the proof of that are those horns that grow more and more every time you are around me. How are they, by the way? Do they still hurt? Are they still growing?

"Shut up," was all Punz could hiss out, gripping the hilt of his ax so tightly he was sure it would've break if just did another tight squeeze. The sight just made Schlatt smile and hum thoughtfully, before shrugging and turning around.

"Well, my work here is done anyway," He faced his head towards Quackity, using his head to point at the door, "Let's go and leave these gentlemen alone, shall we?" 

Punz was currently looking down, hearing the tap-tap sound of shoes on wood walking away; the creaking of a door opening and the slam of a door closing. 

Once he could hear the sounds of grass crunching ceased, he immediately slammed his ax into the wooden floor of the house into the ground until splinters of woods stuck up at the side of the ax and yelled out a large expletive that echoed through the small house. Feeling his throat momentarily burn and his nails stab into his palm, he could hear the boy whimper behind him and Punz turned around, sighing to calm his nerves and raising his hands.

"Sorry, sorry," Punz said, slowly walking up to Tubbo who was currently peeking out behind Ponk, "I'm not angry at you. Just that piss-poor excuse of a president."   
  
Tubbo still looked somewhat unconvinced, looking away and gripping his suit shirt. Punz sighed, looking up at Ponk with eyes that radiated for help, but the masked man shook his head and raised his arm in defense, not knowing how to handle people way younger than him either. 

Punz scratched the back of his head, trying to figure out what to do before he tilted his body to where he could see Tubbo more clearly and gave him a smile at the realization of a possible way the boy could feel better.

"You've been taking care of a bee farm, haven't you?" He asked and he hummed when Tubbo nodded his head, stepping out behind Ponk but still lingering to his side, "That's cool. How about we check it out? It's not like the President needs you right now, does he?" 

Tubbo immediately lightened up and grinned, nodding his head. Ponk and Punz smiled at him, before looking at each other and raising their thumbs in success. 

"Holy crap, this is a lot of bees," Punz quietly exclaimed to himself, petting a bee that was currently nuzzling against his cheek and careful not to walk so precariously so that the one sleeping on his shoulder wouldn't fall. He turned his head to see a blissful Ponk underneath a tree and occupied by a bee on his head and another resting in his lap, which just made the blond snort as he decided to walk towards a table that was set by Tubbo and see what he was doing.

The boy with his suit wrapped around his waist and a bee on his own shoulders currently had a yellow hive frame in his hands, using a tool to scrape the honeycomb down until the sweet golden substance slowly fell into the jars.

"Honey?" Punz asked, looking at the jars with an admittedly cute sticker of a bee and the text 'Tubee Honey' was plastered on it. 

"Yes!" Tubbo said with a grin, wiping his sweat with his forearm, "I haven't been here in a while, so the hives have just been filled with honey."

Punz winced, narrowing his eyes at the boy going back to continue his work. Man, after the Election, he's not sure when was the last time he saw the kid do things he liked to do as he was apparently Schlatt's right-hand man and always had to stay by his side. 

The realization at that just made the guilt dig further, making him purse his lips and stab his nails into his palm until moons were etched in his hands. 

He thinks the bee realized his worries by his strained expression because it started nuzzled his cheek a bit further and buzzed louder as if they were comforting him. Punz smiled, giving the bee a scratch and thanking them for their comfort, but in the end, Punz still felt bad for the kid, which was a weird feeling for a guy who was all about the chaos just as much as the headbanded arsonist or the god with a smiley face mask.

"Hey," Tubbo spoke up and making Punz snap out of his thoughts, "Can you help me with extracting the honey from the rest of the hives? There's a lot and my arms already hurt from doing this one." He laughed and Punz blinked at him, before giving him a smile.

"Sure, it's gonna cost you though."

"Uh, I could give you some of the jars of honey for free?-"

"Dude, I'm just kidding," Punz said after a wheeze and a eyeroll as he rolled his sleeve up, getting ready to work, "You're letting us laze around your farm, we might as well help to compensate."

Before Tubbo could give him an awkward 'oh, okay' at the joke, he jumped at Punz yelling out, "Yo, Ponk! Get off your ass and help us extract some honey!" 

"But I'm comfortableeeee." Ponk moaned, another bee on his lap and one on his shoulder when Punz turned around to see him.

"To be honest, man, I don't really care. Get up."

As Ponk got with a groan while rolling up his sleeves and the bees following behind him with a happy little buzz, Tubbo blinked at the two men bickering, before stifling a laugh by smothering his hand over his mouth.

He used to be scared of them, but he doesn't think they're too bad anymore.

Ponk flopped onto the grass with a groan as he let a bee rest on his stomach, Punz and Tubbo joining him by sitting in front of him and huffing for breath.

"Holy shit, dude," Punz sighed, letting his hoodie fall so that he could run a hand through his hair and maneuvering it so that his hands wouldn't bump into his horns, "I swear I thought I was gonna pull a muscle on the last honeycomb we did, Jesus." 

"Haha, yeah," Tubbo said, turning his head to avoid seeing the appendage as he huffed and laid on the grass as well, "This was a rare occurrence of a crapload of honey since I have only been here to feed the bees and wasn't able to extract weekly like I usually do."

"Oooh… honestly though, it wasn't so bad," Punz said, giving out a breathy laugh as he raised his hoodie back over his head, "If you ever need more help, just call me or Ponk- We'll try to help the best way we can. Ain't that right?" Ponk raised a thumbs up, which just made Punz laugh a little into his hands and Tubbo smile behind the arms he's using the shield his eyes from the sun's orangey glow.

He doesn't bother adding that offer branches to just more than beekeeping, because he thinks Tubbo understands when he turns his head towards Punz and gives him a smile.

"Wait here," Tubbo said, scrambling up back to the table and getting two paper bags from a box underneath it. Punz observed Tubbo adding yellow paper inside the bad, most likely so that the jar of honey he would gingerly place inside each bag wouldn't break inside the yellow packaging. He then added a small box of cookies inside, before grabbing the bags by the white twine handles and turning around to offer it to the two men.

"Here!" Tubbo said with a grin, placing one next to Ponk's form, who gave Tubbo a small thank you, and held the other one out to Punz for him to grab.

"Oh dude, you didn't have to do that, we just wanted to help-" Punz said, raising his hands to refuse the present, but Tubbo shook his head.

"No, I don't mind! You guys stood up from Schlatt of all people for me and helped me extract honey, this is the least I could do, to be honest." Tubbo said, dropping the bag in front of Punz.

Punz stared at the bag, before picking it up gently with his hands and smiling. "Thanks." 

"Of course! Oh, I recommend you heat up some milk and put a tablespoon of honey inside. It's very comforting!" Tubbo said with a raised finger like he was a teacher or something, and Punz nodded in understanding.

"Got it." 

"Punz, we have to go," Ponk spoke up, his voice suddenly sounding somber, "Schlatt whispered to me that the both of us needed to get into the council house."

"Fuck, what does he want?" He asked himself with a snarl and sigh, before getting up, "Sorry kid, we gotta get going." He ruffled Tubbo's hair, walking up to Ponk who is waiting to walk with him.

"Stay safe kid," Punz said with a small smile, knowing this was probably the first and last time they'll ever do something friendly like this again. He would continue on saying, however, "My offer still stands, by the way. Just give us a whisper and we will come arunnin'." 

"Thank you." 

Punz huffed, stepping out of the golden hue of the farm into the almost somber grey of everything else in Manburg, psyching himself to see the demon president once again.

Late at night, while he was at his house and he drank the milk with a tablespoon of honey that left a comforting taste in his mouth, he heard a whisper echoing in his ear.

_I need your help, come meet me near the podium._


End file.
